


Filthy (Daxel x Ariel) (RP)

by A_Taste_of_Sunshine, Emerald_Fire3510



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cussing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 13:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taste_of_Sunshine/pseuds/A_Taste_of_Sunshine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Fire3510/pseuds/Emerald_Fire3510
Summary: Daxel is a true gentlesquid--crude, rude, with a notoriously bad attitude. He’s a beefy squid-kid who rocks the big bad Dynamo, well-known for raining navy-blue hell down on his opponents… but only if there are no ladies on their team. Dax is a monster out on the turf, but he’s got one glaring weakness, and it sits right between his legs. Perhaps he’s the reason his team’s rank is tanking…Ariel is a sassy, snooty peachy pink inkling girl who knows what she’s got and isn’t afraid to flaunt it. She’s a calculated, speedy Inkbrush who is thrilled to meet the well-endowed, and knows exactly how to get what she wants from them. Be that victory or a nice fuck.Is it a match made in heaven, or a match made in hell?





	Filthy (Daxel x Ariel) (RP)

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the title, this work is an RP. Dax is my squid son and was written by me, and Ariel was written by and belongs to my bestie, Emerald_Fire3510.  
Characters are written as 18-19 years old as opposed to canon age.
> 
> As always, my music for inspiration while writing Daxel!  
Filthy - Justin Timberlake  
Touchin' on My - 3OH!3

Low, airy panting filled the white-cladden room. A red-faced Daxel stood leaning against the wall, eyes coming lidded as he vigorously palmed his own pre-cum into the flesh of his cock. A light coat of sweat draped over his body, glossing it against the room’s dim lighting. “Ohhhh, fuck…” He groused, letting his tongue wet his lips as he craned his neck to glance at the porn blaring on his phone. Fuck, Octoling babes are hot. The white of the screen was washed out against the lusty glow of his crimson irises, but still he focused blarily on the bitch giving head. 

His hips bucked and eventually buckled as ecstasy coursed through him--but it was short-lived, as it always was when he resorted to his hand. 

He drawled out a raspy moan, letting his head roll to meet the cool surface of the wall beside him as strand after strand of sticky, blue-tinted seed spurt from the head of his meat. He heard his hat flop onto the floor and grinned drunkenly, licking his lips.

Good, but… Not enough. 

“Ahhh, fuck.” He breathed, reaching for the rim of his shorts. He pulled them over his bulge and left the room in a hurry; he would be right on time to meet the next match in Arowana Mall, if he was quick enough.  
  


She felt hot, too hot. The air was stifling, and the pregame jitters began to make her nipples pebble under her sport armor wear. Her teammates were all laughing and hanging around as they waited for the other team to assemble, but not her. Ariel squirmed in her seat, the excitement of a new match starting making her wet. Fuck, nothing got her more excited then a good match, and this one was promising to her. The other team had three so far, and the matchup was easy for her team comp. As long as they didn't have a dynamo, they had this round in the bag.

She could feel the slick, sloppy wetness slowly leak out to stain her leggings, and she wished she had time to rub one out before the match. She rubbed her thighs together, the friction of her skirt rubbing her clit just enough so give her gooseflesh, but all it did was rile her up even more. She licked her lips, and stared dazedly around the waiting room as heat seared through her veins. She ached to be filled, to be shoved up against a wall and just used; or maybe choke on someone's cock while she gave them the messiest head of their life. Ariel screwed her eyes closed and tried to swallow her pathetic whimper that wanted to escape.

Mental images flew by behind her lids of some faceless, nameless boy just fucking her in the middle of the battle-making her cum around his cock while he kept a fist around her throat.

"Girl, you are so nervous you're lookin' sick!" One of her teammates joked as they walked by her, patting her shoulder good naturedly. 'If only they knew,' she thought sardonically as she followed them to the start point, her heart hammering in her chest and her skin feeling taut as it crawled in fiery need.

She readied her brush, and watched the screen as it panned over her team and the enemy team, her body just wanting to get this round over with so she could fuck one of the opponents.

Dax began racing through the building and machspeed...but he slowed frequently to feed his gaze on the babes sauntering about in the hallways. Each time his eyes grazed one, his irises landed like stones on their titties, their asses, and their beautiful thighs to see if he could get a peek. His cock jumped in his pants each time, and each time he came closer and closer to bending one over and burying his meat in the hot, tight core beckoning him between their legs.

By the time he came barreling through the prep room doors, he had an obvious hard-on that was at a steady, painful throb. He shamelessly palmed at it a little, wincing, and began rolling his neck as he approached the entryway to the turf war. He did a few arm-circles in preparation for wielding the beast that was the Dynamo Roller, and finally slid his gloves on, propping the monster up against his shoulder as he took to the field.

In a daze he dreamed of ramming his dick into the back of a bitch’s throat. He fucking loved hearing them gag on him. Feeling their body contract around his length as he ruthlessly pounded their throat, forcing his cock between their pretty little lips over and  _ over  _ and  _ over-- _

“Oh! OH! There he is, there he is!!”

Daxel watched with foggy irises as his teammates started pointing and shouting at him. He licked his lips, trying to swallow the feral urges and get his head in the game.

As soon as he stepped onto the launch pad, Danika was in his face, her silver irises skeptical. He scowled, his eyes rolling towards the sky. “What happened, dude!? You get the munchies or something?”

“Heh, yeeeah.” He breathed smoothly, his drawl raspy. “I was  _ starviiing. _ ”

“You BASTARD!” She admonished, a pointing gesture coming down right in his face. “How dare you! You got food and didn’t even invite us!?”

Dax carelessly smacked her hand away, a smug little smirk resting on his lips. “Yeeeesh, nag nag nag. What, you ain't gettin' any lately or somethin'?” 

Dani pouted at him, her brows coming to a furrow. “Tch. What, and you are?" 

"Yeah, she's right here." He flexed his gloved hand in front of her, sneering at the way her expression twisted, "There's lots'a pussy out there, Dani. It just goes better with dick." 

The purple pigmented Octoling huffed. "Shut up, Dax! We were starting to get WORRIED, you know! I could totally kick your ass right now!” 

The Dynamo rolled his eyes and straightened his posture, his eyes having landed on the countdown starting up on the clock. “Yeah yeah, I always make it happen, don’t I? Look, it’s time to put up AND shut up. If you wanna punch me do it after, ‘kay? And--not the face.” He winked at her, earning a distraught “EEUGGH! You're such an asshole!” out of his bestie. 

"...4...3...2...1, GO!" Jed cheered, and the starter barriers bursted, letting them out. Ariel slid down her goggles, before she jumped and swiped her brush, her body zinging in excitement as her eyes scanned her map. A large spray was appearing, and she smirked. It was slow, but covered a lot of area. 'Dynamo..?' She thought with a shudder, her pussy clentching. They were probably muscular, with that heavy weapon...and they spelled trouble with a capital 'T' for her team. She smirked. 

She quickly made a trail to the Dynamo, stopping around a blown up buffer to plan her attack.

He was hot, with bright red eyes that clashed with his dark blue ink. He looked like a fuck boy, with his baggy clothes and stupid, backward hat. But he was muscular, and held the dynamo like it weighed nothing at all. 'Oh, he could cart me around easily.' She thought with a shaking intake of breath.

Ariel looked him over, and noticed his cock. It was straining against his pants, and he looked flushed. He looked huge, against his trouser front, and she felt herself heat up between her legs as she became further interested. Fuck, he was probably thick as hell. She shivered, and debated on what to do.

Should she kill him? Should she fuck him? Distract him? She didn't know in her brain, but her body wanted him for sure.

Wreathing in excitement, Dax leapt from the launch pad with a wicked grin gracing his lips, his sharp teeth pinching at the corners. He swam just behind Dani as she made a path before them, ink dispersing quickly from her set of dualies. 

“I’ll take the right flank!” He hollered, jutting back into his more human-like form to break off the path. He heaved the Dynamo into the air and brought it down with the raging force of a tidal wave, watching with maniacal eyes as deep royal blue ink rained down on the turf. He pressed onwards until he came to the main cross-section, where he could see and hear splat-bombs popping off around the sandbags.

He peered around the corner, grin widening, and unleashed a waterfall of ink down on the middle turf. He saw ripples in the pink as one of the enemies retreated, and heard the gurgle of another who was caught by surprise tucked safely behind the sandbag. He saw pink clash with blue as the boy tried to escape, and he chuckled, mercilessly raising the roller to the sky once more.

Daxel licked his lips, exhilaration coursing through his body as he heard the death wail of the inkling boy. The sound made his cock jerk, and he winced, palming at it briefly. 

“Fffuck…” He swallowed, rolling his neck as he gazed down at the clothed boner throbbing harshly against his hand. Eyes becoming more glazed, he jumped down onto the midground and made a b-line for the enemy’s base, inking the turf like a madman. The faster they won, the faster he could fix his little problem.

Dax eyes one of the vacant shops decorating the walls of Arowana Mall. His body heated up as he imagined pinning some naked babe up against the window and fucking up and into her. He’d feel her up; grope her soft breasts, tease her lips, slap her ass. He’d watch his fat cock slink in and out of her beautiful pussy, watch the rosy little lips swallow him up eagerly. He’d bite down on her neck, earning lewd moans out of her...it would fuel his  _ desire.  _ His  _ need.  _

He burst from his thoughts when he suddenly stumbled, eyes falling like stones down to the pink smearing under his feet. A surge of adrenaline spiked through his blood and he whipped around, sending his Dynamo to the sky to splat the assailant. He watched their form whisk through the glittering pink quickly, and he gave chase, laughing. 

“Thought you could sneak up on me, eh?” 

Ari saw him, and could almost hear his thoughts when he palmed his cock and gazed at Arowana Mall. Swiftly, she moved within her ink, the boy following her. She swam to a corner, and before he could bring his dynamo down on her head, she swam up the wall and leaped away.

It was like time slowed, and her eyes locked with his as she briefly came out of her squid form. She smirked at him, and stuck her finger in her mouth as she winked, his dynamo going down before him, and her body flying behind him. She form switched again, and went back to swimming in her ink.

'Chase me!' She thought, hoping to God that he would. She jumped back out of the ink, and slammed her brush down, running quickly away.

She looked over her shoulder, a shiver going down her spin at the sight of him behind her as she led him to one of the many empty store faces. Slickness rubbed between her lips, and she felt her nipples and skin erect at the thought of....playing hooky. In the middle of the match.

"Fuck," she gasped as she ran, imagining his hands on her hips.

Dax thought for a moment he was going to have an aneurism trying to catch this slippery bastard, but all that anger melted into a heated lust when they emerged from their squid form. What was unveiled to him was one sexy babe with pretty pink tentacles that were cut to perfectly frame her face, bangs and all. Her irises were a sharp sapphire blue--but he focused more on the slender shape of her legs, all the way up to her thighs until they met the rim of her skirt. 

He only saw a glance of them before she yet again changed forms and darted away from him, her eyes having beckoned him to follow.

Damn, she was hot. 

The decision came easy--Dax followed her until they came nearer to her team’s side of the turf. At first he thought it might be a set-up, but the brain downstairs pushed him to keep his legs going until they reached an empty store-front. 

Daxel followed her lead, emerging from his squid-form to prop his Dynamo up and lean on it, a devilish smirk taking his lips as he looked her over like a starved man. He was quiet, but that was because he was thinking about all the ways he could bruise up those lips of hers.

She emerged from her squid form in a rush, popping up into the air. Ariel carelessly tossed her brush to the side, and she smirked at the sexy squid before her. She marched right up to him, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him down to her height, their noses touching.

"You're going to fuck me so I can't walk, understand?" She told him, narrowing her eyes at him. She pressed their fronts flush together, purposefully rolling her hips against his throbbing member in his pants. Her eyes glazed over at feeling how well packed he was, and she shivered.

“Mmmm-hm, roger that, baby girl.” Daxel grinned a sharky grin, but it was riddled with roguish groans the moment her cute little body started rubbing up on his groin. “Nnnngh, fuck.” He breathed raggedly, a look of immense heat in his eyes as he drew his head back to look her over. 

He snapped his palms down on her hips and spun them around, backing the beauty against the store-front. He shoved his knee between her legs and kissed her ferociously, jutting his tongue between her teeth the moment their saliva began to mingle. He swallowed her moans for awhile as he rubbed at her cunt with his knee, bringing a hand up to caress one of her nipples. 

“You sure about this, baby?” He hummed, sucking a hickey into her neck, “As soon as you get some of  _ my  _ cock, you’ll never want anyone else’s ever again. It’ll be damned hard to go back.” He gave her a teasing little smirk, shamelessly jacking off against her thigh as he pressed his lips to her skin.

She moaned softly, tilting her head to the side for him to continue  _ whatever _ the hell he was doing to her neck. Ariel panted, and swallowed thickly as she reached out to palm his cockhead through his pants. "We'll see about that. Once you feel my cunt you won't ever go to anyone else." She smirked.

She gripped him firmly, and stroked his cock as she grinded her hips down against his thigh. She felt him chuckle against her skin, and she palmed him harder in retaliation, using her free hand to tilt his head up to kiss him again.

The kisses they shared were wet and sloppy, but  _ god  _ he loved every minute of it. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and battled hers for dominance, panting ruggedly each time they broke to breathe.

Dax was constantly rolling his head back, grunting with pleasure each time her small fingers tweaked his meat  _ just  _ right. He started thrusting wildly into her hand, wanton moans waking from her smooth, experienced motions. “I can tell you’ve done this a time or two.” He smirked lopsidedly at her, bringing his tongue down to lick her pulse-point as he humped into her hand. His next words were a whisper, “You’re one dirty bitch.” 

He wrapped the thick of his palm around her tentacles and yanked her head back, ravaging her neck with his teeth. He grinned drunkenly as his hips jerked this way and that; fuck, she knew how to make a man tick, and it made him want to bury his cock in her and fuck her into the ground. 

Daxel groped at the lining of her skirt and yanked it down, salivating as he thumbed at her beautiful inner thighs. Unscarred. He sneered when he noticed she wasn’t wearing any panties and prodded at the entrance of her pussy, watching her juices twine around his fingers.

She shivered, whimpering pathetically as he crooked his fingers inside of her, rubbing her on  _ the _ spot while his thumb assaulted her clit. "Oh fuck," she cursed, her body erupting into goosebumps as the pleasure wrecked across her frame.

Her hand jerked across his cock as he bit her  _ just _ on this side of painful, and she squeezed herself down around his fingers. Ariel knew she was panting, knew she looked dazed and utterly  _ wrecked _ , like a wanton whore, but she loved his hands on her. "Please." She begged. She knew he only had two fingers inside,  _ knew _ it would be a stretch, but she wanted to feel her inner walls stretch. "J-just stick it  _ in _ already, I don't give a fuck about prep." She snarled as she reached a shaking hand down to shove his hand out.

She shoved him back, and pushed her skirt down to her ankles, before turning around and just fucking  _ presenting _ herself to him. She reached a hand back and pulled her left side open, looking at him from around her shoulder. "Fuck me, big boy." She ordered him.

Daxel bit his bottom lip, lust teeming vividly in his eyes as he watched this sexy bitch spread her gorgeous pussy for him. He brought a hand down to her perfect ass, testing the skin’s stretch underneath his thumb before he slapped it.

The filthy sound that came out of her cute little whore mouth almost made him cum right there, and he shivered, eyes coming lidded as he watched her pretty pink pussy twitch for more attention. 

A smirk graced his lips as he moved to line them up; he prodded at her dripping cunt with the head of his meat, slurring as he watched her juices part around it, “Yeah, you want it, bitch?” He slapped her ass again, hand coming up caress the front of her throat. “Moan for daddy one more time, and he’ll make sure he fucks you until you black the fuck out.”

The crude little mewl that crawled up from her throat made his head spin, and he grunted, the throb in his groin growing painful. 

“ _ Fffuck _ .” Dax rolled his head back as he finally split her juices, watching fervently as his fat cock penetrated her cunt. “You’re such a fucking  _ whore. _ Fuck, I think I’m in love.” He chuckled hoarsely, mouth gaping as she sucked him right in. The switch didn’t flip until he started pulling back out--her warm walls clamped down tight around him, rubbing and pulling and...scratching. His itch, his primal  _ need  _ to  _ fuck-- _ it felt so fucking good he started fucking that bitch like a wild animal, snapping his hips in and out and  _ in  _ and  _ out  _ like a piston. The harder he thrusted, the  _ tighter  _ she got, the better the amazing tingling sensation felt.

He didn’t even  _ remember  _ shoving her up against the window or tearing the rest of her clothes off of her body. He didn’t remember ravaging her breasts with his hands, or biting wildly at the flesh around her shoulder blades, claiming her. He pounded up and into her, thinking only of wanting  _ more.  _

When he called himself Daddy, she felt a shiver break down her spine. She has never had a partner with a Daddy kink, and she felt herself clench up in shame as she found herself  _ liking _ it. Embarrassment colored her cheeks even as he  _ rammed _ her into oblivion.

_ Holy fuck, fuckfuckfuuuuuck. _ She thought as her mind went blank. He was fucking her so  _ good _ , she felt herself just go limp against the door he was slamming her into. The feeling of his thick cock ramming into her, the feeling of his teeth in her shoulders and his hands grasping her small breasts made her turn into puddy in his hands.

She didn't want to stop the little wanton, whoreish moans he was ripping from her throat. "Please, pleaseplease _ please _ , Daddy, you're so good. You feel so good." She rambled, shame coloring her cheeks at the newness of the nickname. "Please Daddy, I need you to fill me, please." She whined like a bitch in heat.

Daxel grumbled lowly against the back of her neck, letting his warm breath trickle down her flesh until her skin erupted into goosebumps. He nipped at the shell of her ear, loving the way her body jerked and bucked this way and that. Fuck, she was super fucking hot. 

Each time “Daddy” breezed past her pretty pink lips, pleasure drowned his groin, and he stabbed at her womb more ferociously. He loved a submissive bitch--especially a whore. He let his fingers squeeze lightly around her throat, purring into her ear, “Fill you where, baby girl? Where do you want my load?” He slurred it rough and hard, his mind halfway numb from the pleasure driving his hips. 

She parted her lips to answer him and he drove into her harder,  _ faster,  _ smirking as her words came fuddled and eventually fell apart, laced with mewls and moans.

The sweet fucking tingling of ecstasy began to climb his shaft. Dax denied himself the release and pulled out of her, watching with arouse as her swollen pussy clenched and squelched down to size, leaking its own juices. He licked his lips and snatched her tentacles, yanking her down to her knees. 

“What was that, you fucking slut? Down your throat?” He rubbed his cock against her cheek, shamelessly jerking off against her face.

Ariel was in heaven. He was fucking her so good, so hard, and she just couldn’t get enough. She felt his hand around her throat, and she rolled her eyes back.  _ Fuck _ , he was giving her everything she needed, it was so good. She was close, so close, if he would ju-

He pulled out, and she shivered as he jerked her around until she was on her knees before him. She blinked dazed eyes up at him as he prodded her cheek with his soaking cock. She sat with her back bowed and her tongue rolled out of her mouth, her hands limp down at her sides. “D-daddy, I was so close….why’d you stop?” She slurred as she began to give the head of his cock little kitten licks. “I wanted you inside of me, Daddy. ‘S not like I can get pregnant right now, Daddy...why couldn’t you fill up my filthy little whore cunt, Daddy? It would have felt so good, Daddy, to feel your hot seed fill my slutty womb. Soak my cunt in your hot cream, Daddy, please? Pretty please? I’ve been so good for you….” She mumbled as she mouthed at the sides of his shaft.

She could feel her cunt gape, and she felt so  _ empty _ . He had stretched her so wonderfully well, and she ached to feel his creamy semen full her womb until she swelled.

“ _ Shit... _ ” Daxel groused, chuckling breathlessly. He wedged the head of his dick between her lips, watching with a lidded gaze as she gave it little suckles and kisses. Shit, she was such a fucking bombshell--especially with his cock in her mouth.

“Fuck. You are damned bea- _ utiful _ , baby girl.” He whistled, caressing the tops of her bangs with loose fingers as he slowly drove his cock in and out of her mouth. A part of him wanted to feel her throat contract around him, but the other half didn’t have the patience. He wanted to drill her again.  _ Now.  _

He grinned at her lopsidedly--something very genuine mustered despite how drunk he was on pleasure--and groped her ass before giving it a crisp little slap. “Turn the fuck over and show me that ass, you sexy bitch. You want Daddy’s cum? Spread those slutty legs nice and wide for me, and I’ll stuff you good.”

Ariel shivered and turned back around, and did what she was told. She shivered and moaned as the cooler air in the room drifted across her heated, aching flesh. “Please please  _ please _ .” She begged. She never was above begging, but  _ fuck _ he turned her into an even bigger slut then she used to be. 

This dynamo roller made her want to beg and plead just to get his thick cock back into her dripping pussy. She wanted him to fill and fill her until she  _ screamed _ . She looked back to watch him, holding her cunt as wide as she could for him to ravage.

Daxel gripped her ass cheeks, his tongue glossing over his lips as he rammed his meaty rod back into her. He rolled his head back as her walls clamped down around him again, sucking him right in and drawing out a groan from the pit of his throat. “Mmmmm…  _ God _ , you’re so fucking  _ tight. _ ” 

He dragged his fingers up and over the mounds of her perfect ass until he was able to grab at her hips, and clutched them hard as he hit her from behind. Her body quivered and shook underneath him as he drove his cock into her cervix, humping into her pussy like a sex starved animal. 

“Oooohh, fuck.” He growled, his brow furrowing as he lowered their stance. He pushed on the back of her head until her cheek was smearing into the deep blue ocean of ink painted on the turf underneath them, now level with her knees. Her pussy clenched from the strain, and he fucked her harder for it, his smirk growing crooked. “Aahhh, fuck yeah, milk Daddy dry you little whore. Your cunt feels so fucking  _ good,  _ baby.” 

Little 'ohs' and 'ahns' left her throat as he pounded into her with wild abandon. She was going numb with the pleasure, her limit fast approaching. 

"So close, oh god, so  _ close _ ." She moaned as he shoved her face down into the ink. The ink stung, and she moaned in pleasure at the pain. She was  _ so close _ , and she tightened herself, trying to stave off her own release for a little longer.

Daxel’s jaw slung open when the walls of her pussy clenched around him, adding even more friction to the grind. 

“Ooohh, baby...” He murmured against the back of her neck, sinking his teeth against her skin. He began sucking a hickey in place as he drove into her, her moans slowly ticking into screams. 

Dax plowed her right through her orgasm, and  _ fuck,  _ the way she squeezed around his meaty cock when her body began to convulse with pleasure was un-fucking-real. He gave her all he had, fucking into her with whatever energy he had left, his mind numbing as the pleasure climbed and climbed and  _ climbed.  _ It felt fucking incredible. 

“Ohh,  _ fuck…  _ Fuckfuckfuck, I’m...cumming..!” He grabbed the bitch’s hips and flipped her over onto her back, wedging his cock deep inside of her. He bit his lip as his balls began to contract, concentrating on her whorish expression—he wanted to see her fucking  _ wrecked.  _ He groaned as he finally popped off, releasing his sweet sticky seed inside the whore. He glanced down, licking his lips at the sight of his fat cock nestled perfectly between her swollen lips, twitching and pulsating as it pumped her full of his semen. 

Ariel whimpered, shivering as her eyes closed tight as the feeling of his warm cum filled her deep within her core. She loved this feeling, the feel of being  _ claimed _ . She looked up at him, dazed and pleasured, a goofy smile quirking her lips.

"Mmm, you're a good fuck." She rumbled, her voice hoarse from how much he had her  _ screaming.  _ She patted his cheek and yawned, before lightly pushing at his shoulder to get him to move off of on top of her.

“And you’re  _ hot  _ as fuck.” Dax smirked, winking at her smugly as he stuffed his dick back into his shorts. He winced as the cloth scraped the head, and then looked at her, sighing contently. “Mmmmm...thanks for warming my meat.”

He rose from his position on top of her and went to pick up his Dynamo, propping it up on his shoulder. He’d been ready to jump back into action, but...the match was long over. 

“Shit…My teammates are gonna kill me…Totally fucking worth it though.” 

Ariel laughed, it was loud but light, as she pulled her skirt back up. She reached into her bag to pull out a new shirt. She stood and shivered as a little cum dribbled from her pussy. "Mmm, seems like I had you  _ well _ distracted." She giggled. She smirked at him, and flipped a tentacle over her shoulder. "See you around, big boy." Ariel hit her spawn button, and left him standing there in their mess.

“...Laters.” Daxel yawned, rolling his neck. He decided to walk back to their spawn, at last feeling sated...for now.


End file.
